The invention relates generally to computer interfacing and message exchange between communication nodes. More specifically, the invention pertains to a system for enabling wireless communication among a removable stand-alone computer, a built-in vehicular display, and an electrical system of a vehicle. The system includes a wireless communications medium which links the removable stand-alone computer to the various functional electrical systems of the vehicle. In addition, trip computer functions are incorporated on the stand-alone computer via the wireless communications medium. Ser. No. 08/980,641 specifically pertains to a communications system including a miniaturized palm top computer which is coupled to a programmable node positioned in an instrument panel of a vehicle. Additionally, Ser. No. 09/221,504 pertains to a communications system including a stand-alone computer coupled to an interface for a computer system of a vehicle. The invention detailed in the above-referenced parent applications are directly interfaced with the present invention forming a cohesive operative network of linked vehicular electrical systems.
Automotive manufacturers and computer companies have discussed the feasibility of in-vehicle computers. However, these contracts have centered about a permanently installed computer in the vehicle. With the rapid evolution of computer technology, a permanently installed computer of a given type would quickly become obsolete as advancements in the computer art surge onward. Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective approach to link rapidly evolving stand-alone computers to vehicular communication systems such as the present invention.
A wireless communications medium provides communication between a stand-alone removable computer and an electrical system of a vehicle. The communications medium includes an interface operative to exchange information between electrical systems on the vehicle and the removable computer. The removable stand-alone computer may now incorporate trip computer functions via the wireless communications medium. The removable computer is linked to a driver information display mounted in the instrument panel of the vehicle via the wireless communications medium.